


Break a leg (or an arm)

by liefde



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Broken Bones, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Phil Lester, M/M, Prompt Fill, Protective Dan, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liefde/pseuds/liefde
Summary: Dan is doing a live show and is maybe 25 minutes in when he hears Phil yell his name in distress. The people who watched the live show say they've never seen someone move so quickly.(Fromthisprompt on Tumblr.)





	Break a leg (or an arm)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for [this](http://phanfic.tumblr.com/post/138410628967) Phanfic prompt.
> 
> Found this two year old fic, so I decided to edit it and finally post it.

Dan put everything on his desk for his weekly live show, and placed his MacBook in front of him.

When he took a seat on his butt chair, he thought about the many times he had fallen off it, and he just hoped that he wouldn't fall off it today. That had been the case in almost every live show of his YouTube career, though.

He was already grateful that he had never injured himself because of falling on the floor, thank god he and Phil had bought a fluffy black carpet. His boyfriend would never let something happen to Dan, and of course Dan would never let something happen to Phil.

He went on his YouNow page and clicked on the ‘Go Live!’ button to start his live show. He saw that a lot of people were already posting messages on his message board, talking about how excited they were and of course the occasional people demanding that Phil should come and livestream with him.

Dan had thought a lot about it of course, but he knew they couldn't do it anymore. He would probably mess up by saying something about their relationship or calling Phil ‘babe’ or ‘sweetheart’. The internet would literally explode. He couldn't pull the ‘April Fools’ joke excuse again.

The first minutes of his live shows were always the most active moments, everybody was excited and happy and then about fifteen minutes later the amount of people who were watching would slowly start decreasing.

He always got a lot of questions about what he had done that day with Phil, where Phil was, where they lived, when he would go outside (less than ten times a year)… which of course were always left unanswered. He would rather not reply to things like that because it freaked him out and he still loved his privacy, thank you very much.

Although he had already done a live show so many times, those first moments talking to his camera were still really awkward. He never knew how to start, so most of the time he just mumbled ‘hi’ and then randomly started talking about food or a new anime he and Phil had discovered.

"Hi guys! Today Phil and I filmed a new video for you, and I can't really give much details, but what I can say is that it will be awesome!”, he said and that's how he started his nth live show.

“So I've been extremely lazy today, I did nothing except filming that video with Phil and eating. Yes that was my whole day, Olivia123”, Dan answered a question of one of his viewers. “And it's raining here in London, like almost every day”, he sighed. He missed the vacation with Phil in Jamaica six years ago a lot these days.

“Dan!”, he heard Phil calling him from their living room, announcing he would go outside, probably going to the shops for the stupid house plant.

“Yep, you heard it. He's going outside for once! Phil only goes outside for his bloody house plants, although this time I made him”, Dan cheekily laughed.

“I bought him a huge houseplant a few weeks ago, and he still wasn't happy. So yesterday he suddenly arrived with another one, but I told him to take this new one back to the shop, it's stealing all our oxygen!”, Dan sighed, rolling his eyes.

It was a joke of course (besides the fact that he really wanted the plant gone), he loved his boyfriend more than anything else. Apparently his viewers also saw the fond look on his face because suddenly there were a lot of comments saying things like ‘awww you guys are the cutest boyfriends ever!’ and ‘Dan heart eyes Howell!!’

Dan noticed he must have zoned out for a few seconds, thinking about Phil and smiling like an idiot so he quickly tried to talk about something else, but his viewers weren't buying it. “Okay okay”, Dan blushed and covered his cheeks with his sweater paws.

Suddenly there was a loud crack, quickly followed by a scream. It could've only been from one person: Phil.

Shit, Dan thought and immediately jumped off his chair and ran towards the stairs. "Dan!", he heard Phil yell and tears were in his eyes when he saw his boyfriend lying on the stairs and his phone a few more stairs down. The house plant’s pot was broken, and potting soil lay all over the place.

"Phil, I'm here", Dan said and he carefully walked down the stairs without standing on Phil’s limbs.

"My arm hurts so much", Phil said and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Dan couldn't help but feel guilty for what happened. If he hadn't told Phil to bring the house plant back to the shop, then this wouldn't have happened.

"Can you move your arm?", Dan asked softly while stroking his boyfriend's hair. Phil tried to move it but immediately cried out, it hurt too much.

"I'm going to call the emergency services Phil, it's definitely not a sprain", Dan said sadly and continued stroking Phil's hair until the ambulance arrived.

He totally forgot the computer in his bedroom of course, still recording the live stream.

***

The next day Phil could go home from the hospital and after the hectic hours the day before, he definitely needed some sleep in his own bed (well his and Dan's of course).

Dan had stayed with him the whole time and had even come with him in the ambulance. They had stayed the night in hospital, because Phil had needed an operation on his broken arm.

He had a white cast, already covered in doodles of Dan (they were all house plants).

When they were home, Dan wanted to carry him up the stairs. Phil fondly shook his head, because he thought that was ridiculous, he didn't break his leg (thank god) but his arm after all.

Dan immediately made a cup of tea for Phil and him after he’d cleaned the staircase.

‘Dan, I can still make tea’, Phil said.

‘Phil, you need to rest as much as possible. You can take a nap on the couch next to me, and I'll edit on my computer.’

Phil rolled his eyes, but then took a blanket and some pillows to put his painful arm on.

“I'm just going to get my computer, I'll be right back.”

Dan went to his room and saw his computer on his desk. It was still open, in sleep mode.

Shit, Dan thought. I didn't shut it off yesterday. He slowly pressed the on-switch, scared for whatever he was going to see.

The screen lit up, and he typed his password (philloml, an old joke that became reality) and then he saw the livestream page again. There were still comments flooding in, which normally never happened a day after his livestream had ended. He didn't dare read them, he just wanted to see when he'd ended the stream.

He clicked on the page of his live streams, and saw it immediately. ‘Went live 12 hours ago.’ This must be a joke! 12 hours? Why did he ever edit his settings to only enable stand-by mode after hours? And why did he plug in his computer?

“Shit, shit, shit.”

He read the comments, and they were all the same. “Never seen anyone move so fast in my life.” “Dan the flash Howell”, “Is Phil okay???”, “Dan is the best boyfriend ever”, “Please update us!!”, “Oh my god there are sirens”, “Phil broke his arm!!!”, “Boyfriends taking care of each other <3”, and last but not least: “Phan confirmed, I love you boys.”

Daniel sighed and pressed the palms of his hands against his forehead. Everyone had heard everything...

He quickly went back to the living room, where Phil was lying on the couch.

“I think I might have done something very stupid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
